


What does a king truly desire?

by Purple_Tuesday



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Furry, Gay Male Character, M/M, Reader-Insert, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Tuesday/pseuds/Purple_Tuesday
Summary: You have moved out into your dream area with a nice house, however; you witnessed a beam of light come out from the mountains. A day later, there were monsters filling the streets. Frightened of this change, you try to avoid monsters the best you can, though there is one monster that could help you get out of your shell. He is big, royal and enjoys wearing pink. This is the story of you, the reader,  and how you met the king of the underground.





	What does a king truly desire?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for clicking on my second fan-fiction! I hope everyone gets to enjoy this one and I had a blast writing this first chapter! If you enjoyed this, make sure to check out my first fan-fiction 'Brisket' involving you, the reader, and best-dad Brian Harding. I will be flip-flopping between these two fanfictions, but I don't feel like I will abandon either projects!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it, once again, and thanks for reading!

It had been a lot of hard work, and many years to get this far, but you were able to turn your life around from bad to brilliant. You have finally bought your first home in the area where you had admired and dreamed about since you were a little kid. All those years studying in school just to get into a good college, the debt you created just to get to an amazing university to continue on your quest to earn a good living for yourself. After graduating four years back, you had stayed with your parents whilst you worked your hardest at your job and to save up money to move out ASAP and once you had the money for it, you transferred from your parent's area to the closest job you could get to your new dream home at the same company you worked prior. 

You and your parents got along - sometimes. There would be fights and they were constantly on your back to try and get you to apply for jobs to pay your stay in their home. After receiving a job you were more than happy with, with decent pay, you were able to buy a gorgeous house that even your parents could be jealous of.

You spent a week driving to and from your parents to pick up some of your personal belongings. You had decided to buy your own furniture and remodel some of the interior design to fit more of the lifestyle you were aiming for. There were modern styles, old Victorian-era styles, everything you could think of, and you had to pick one in order to be consistent in your household.

This took a few weeks to a month and a half until you were happy with it. This was when your parents would wish you would come back home as they missed you, to which you didn't feel like heading back home after becoming independent once again. You were independent for a few years whilst at university, though that never stopped your parents from wanting you to come back to them. You were done. You started your new life; you were going to keep it this way.

This was until a few months later, a mysterious beam of light arose from the mountains, miles away from where you stayed. You remember the day clearly as you stood upon your terrace just outside of your bedroom. It was a beautiful view, but damn bright. You had no idea what went on, and then you continued on with your day, and soon enough, you forgot about it.

This was until a day later when the news would continuously talk about this strange phenomenon where monsters had finally broken the barrier and have made it to the surface after apparently years of being trapped in the realms and ruins deep inside the mountains and earth. From all the years you had been on this floating space rock you had no idea there were monsters being held hostage by an unbreakable seal underground deep in the mountains. 

Monsters were suddenly everywhere after the county had agreed to a peace treaty with said monsters, and to treat them like civilians, which let them gain rights as any human would have. This was very strange, however, this made you not want to leave your house. Seeing ghosts, one-eyed demons scurrying around made you severely uncomfortable as you had not experienced such a thing before. Though, of course, being afraid of these beings and stereotyping them as weird and abnormal could be classed as discrimination. Of course, you decided to stay inside until your emotions and feelings towards them had neutralised. 

Until one day you contemplated going out. Your food supply was slowly becoming nonexistent, and non-food items were disappearing fast. You were living in dust and filth - even the rubbish bags were piling up by the day. You weren't over your irrational fears of these monsters yet and your holiday times you had booked off specifically to settle in and unpack was almost up. It seems as if you have to get over them soon. 

You head out. You decided to go for a long peaceful walk, listening to music, podcasts, playing games on your phone - whatever you felt like doing in order to ease your anxiety. Before you knew it you had reached the supermarket, a grand building full of all types of cheap supplies and food for you to store for a long while. Ever since you shopped with this brand during your time at university, it had saved your wallet on numerous occasions.

You had so many items to carry in your basket, you begin to wonder how you could carry it all home. Even so, you didn't live too far away, you've dealt with worse - and so you paid for your bags, your shopping and you were on your way, carrying three bags on each finger. The plastic straps were cutting off the circulation in your fingers and it felt as if they were to drop off soon. This was until you reached a shop that has recently been bought. Strange. It's a flower shop with a build in café.

What an odd combination. Your curiosity got to the better of you and you decide to trot in.  
It was a small but very cute café, with a glass display full of sandwiches and baked goods in front of the till, along with shelves full of different types of plants, saplings and even had a supply stock of vegetable and plant seeds hanging from a spinning rack in the corner. You look around carefully, taking in every small detail until you see a curtain behind the till parallel to where you stood. 

'That must be leading to the backroom', you thought to yourself, realising the familiar scent, tea and vanilla.

The smell wasn't strong, but it was comforting. Nostalgic. As if it were baking.

You begin to feel the floor shake from under your feet. The feeling got more violent and suddenly... A monster came from behind the curtain. The shadowed figure froze for a second in surprise, as if you were their first human customer. 

"Hiya, there! Thank you so much for stopping by, I heard the door close and so I thought I would greet you!", a cheerful goat-man, standing easily around seven-feet... Maybe eight-feet tall?

He was grinning ear to ear, wearing a bright pink and white flower covered Apron, he must have been cooking if he was wearing something like this. Then again, it is a café. 

"What would you- Oh gosh, your fingers, they're so red, and your hand, it looks like it has lost colour! You poor human! Quickly, I'll show you where you can sit and you can rest your bags", he is suddenly in a panic, rushing around trying to figure out where you could sit, "I'm so sorry I had kept you waiting for so long!"

He pulls a chair out from a table near the end of the room next to the curtain draping over the hole in the wall leading off to who knows where - possibly the bakery? 

"Would you like a tea or anything? Coffee? Anything to eat? My treat!" he seems nervous, and shy; he looks like he's sweating.

"I'll take a coffee, please" you didn't want to feel rude, especially since it's his treat after all, but why is he being so friendly?

"Yes, right away, I'll prepare it for you now!" he's kind of flustered now as he turns to walk into the next room, "I'm used to making tea, so I am not very used to making coffee! I hope it turns out alright for you, human!"

You can hear the goat fumble around, pots and pans crashing together, clicks and the sound of something being turned off which you assume was the oven cooking the delightful aroma of cake and vanilla. Then he returns to you. Placing an empty cup on your table, adding to its side with a small teapot full of coffee you assume, along with a small dish of sugar cubes and a small jug of milk and even creamer. This guy was giving you everything.

"Mind if I ask why you're giving this all to me free of charge?", you mix up whatever you wish to add into your coffee, and you look up to him as you stir the cup.

"I tend to give everyone who comes into my humble store free cups of tea or coffee, it's a thank you for coming into my shop despite it just opening", the tall goat plays with his beard.

"Wouldn't you have a hard time keeping this place open if you're giving out free drinks to customers who should pay instead?", you take a small sip, and of course, it's hot.  
"I'm not really hurting for money, so I'm perfectly fine with helping you fellow humans make their day better if they need a pick me up", he gives you a genuine smile, showing off his sharp teeth just a little.

As you continue sipping on your coffee you begin to examine the man. Blond hair and beard, with additional blond hairs around his arms. His stature is fairly on the chubby side, but no doubt he has muscle. His stance is very approachable despite his size, both height and weight being intimidating. He's a monster, too, so why aren't you afraid of him? Maybe your irrational fear is going away after being outside for a bit - the world hasn't changed at all, apart from there being monsters around, and it's not as if they were planning to attack you in the street. You hear many things on the news on how shitty humans can be, why are monsters suddenly scaring you after just existing?

"Uhn... Human? Are you okay? You seem to be staring at me, have I done something to upset you?" the goat-man looks worried, twiddling his thumbs nervously as he awaits your response.

"Sorry, I tend to examine a new environment, I guess I kind of got caught up analysing you and your café" you take another sip, refusing to avert your gaze.

You were now objectifying him; making him a part of the male gaze that you desire. It seems to make him a little on edge - you find it fun teasing him.

"Please stop, human. I've never had someone stare at me this long before. Normally I am the one looking at people as it is rude to stare at someone with a higher power", he seems to have relaxed a bit, his voice sounds a bit more stern now.

You widen your eyes at this response. Maybe he does have a backbone. You finish the sipping of your coffee and you're about to speak and break your eye contact until he snaps.

"Look away, human! That's an order!", he barks, your irrational fear coming back.

You've never liked having people shout at you, though to be fair, it is very rude to stare at someone, especially when you haven't met them before.

You try your best to apologise, but you stumble over your words. Lowering your head down in a submissive manner as if you were in front of a king, you keep your gaze down into your coffee cup until you find the words to express your sincerest apology.

"I am so sorry, I cannot express my apologies to you, sir. I do not know who you are, and I didn't mean to cause offence, especially as I am now aware of your high status", though all you know is that he must be pretty important, you have no idea what his status is, other than what he has told you, "I hope you accept my apology."

His status could clearly just be the manager of the café, so is that really any reason to put him into the role of an important figure? Then again, his culture could be completely different from the land above his own. An owner of a shop that imports goods and gives to those who need it could be an important role in itself, so thinking about it, it would make sense. Could he have been in retail since he was underground or could he have still been a barista in an underground café?

The goat-man lets out a defeated sigh, "It's fine, human. I am not surprised that you are unaware of my position", he grumbles, placing a hand on his hip and the other plays with his long blond beard.

Before your curiosity got to the better of you, the door slams open, the atmosphere felt heavier as you witness another monster coming in that resembled a blue fish wearing an eyepatch and long red hair, pulled back into a high ponytail. Her clothes were casual and tomboyish and her shoes sounded heavy as she stormed into the building, walking towards the tall monster. 

The fish-woman grinned from fin-to-fin, waving frantically, "Hey, King Asgore, it's been a while! I see you have opened up your dream shop!" she bellowed, obviously not afraid of being loud.

Did you hear that right? King Asgore? King? 

"Hey, hey, you shouldn't disrupt our guest human, Undyne", Asgore seemed to have calmed down and is now trying to quieten down this rowdy fish.

"This guy? It just looks like a human to me, not a guest!" she's getting louder.

It?

You look up at the man's tall stature, "I'm sorry, did I hear that right? Did she just call you a king?"

The goat smiles and his body morphs from being passive to confidence and orderly; straightening his back and cocks his head up as if he were looking down at you. You couldn't believe it. You were staring at a king - he could easily have you beheaded for being such a disgraceful and disrespectful being. You were teasing a king.

After staring at you, the goat's voice deepens to a haughty and pompous tone, "That is correct, I am Asgore Dreemurr, king of the underground."


End file.
